Padfoot's Lament
by Something Greater
Summary: Sirius developes a crush on Remus Lupin and expresses his feelings in a song that no one else was supposed to see. Unfortunately, James unknowingly performs it for a crowd of students...what will Padfoot and Moony do now? Remus X Sirius


A raven haired seventh year sprawled over a sofa, pen in hand, and a pillow over his face in an attempt to sort out his thoughts. As a drummer, it was Sirius Black's job to compose the words of the songs; James Potter would be the one to put it to music it for the band. It just so happened that the former wasn't picking up his end of the deal very well, and the others in the group (four more Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw) were growing increasingly cross.

"I just haven't got any inspiration is all," Sirius had protested in vain, searching wildly for an excuse.

"Your inspiration will be a fist in your mouth if you don't hurry up with this, Padfoot" James had growled, baring his right fist menacingly before stalking off, Peter Pettigrew at his heels.

Black knew he hadn't been entirely truthful with either his friends or the band, as he had already come up with a great love song.

The problem was that he just couldn't use it.

The _problem _was Remus Lupin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius had just realized his infatuation with his companion a little over a month ago, when he saw the werewolf bruised and bandaged up in the hospital wing after a particularly nasty full moon. Sirius and James hadn't been there, as James had been on his first date with Lily and Sirius had been drunk with a sixteen year old Hufflepuff girl. Both of the boys had forgotten exactly what day it was, leaving poor Remus to fend for himself with only Wormtail for company. The next morning Potter and Black had arrived at the dormitories with stories to tell (the bulk of said stories not being entirely true), only to find that their roommates were gone.

Clapping himself on his head, Sirius had exclaimed, "Bloody hell, Prongs! We forgot the full moon last night!"

Eyes wide, James remembered all too late and bellowed, "Damn! We did. Moony's going to hate us for sure!"

The pair had dashed to the hospital wing as quickly as possible, knocking over few tiny first years in the bargain and arriving at Lupin's bedside quite out of breath. The scrawny, golden haired boy was scarred even worse than usual and bruised in various places over his body, sleeping restlessly and tossing from side to side uneasily. His eyes fluttered open and he caught sight of his two best friends.

"Well, well, well…what have we here? And just where were you two last night?" A small frown creased his thin face.

"We're sorry, Remus-"

"Really sorry-"

"I was drunk or I would have remembered-"

"Evans made me do it! If it wasn't for her-"

"- We would've been here-"

"In a flash!"

"Quick as lightning!"

"I was just so excited-"

"Lily finally accepted his date-"

"Forgot to check the calendar-"

"I'm a bloody idiot."

"We're both bleeding fools."

The pair finished up rather lamely and turned to their best friend for judgment.

The honey-eyed boy seemed to be deep in thought for all of a second before he shrugged and accepted their apology. "Okay then. Make sure to be there next time."

James, happily, had dashed off for a box of chocolate as thanks, while Sirius, dumbstruck, just stared at Moony. Mouth gaping, he'd searched for the right words.

"We're forgiven?" Lupin nodded. "Just like that?" Lupin nodded once more. "How can you do that? How can you be so…nice? We deserted you when you needed us for a couple of _girls_ and then you just turn around and say that everything's just splendid!"

"Sirius, I love you." Remus had said. "You're like my brother, and family sticks together."

For a second, Black had thought that his best friend had _really_ loved him. Realizing his stupid mistake, he'd gone red and started babbling. "Uh, yeah…um, me too and all. Brother, friend, whatever…you know…okay, _gottagobye_."

Dashing off hurriedly, Sirius then knew that he could never love Lupin just as a brother again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sirius! Sirius!" James's annoyed voice had succeeded in jolting the boy out of his trance.

"Wha-? What happened?" He sat up and stretched before massaging his leg awake.

"Nothing; I guess you fell asleep. I need that song now." Hands on his hips, James attempted to stare the other boy down. "Where is it? I promised Evans that she'd get to listen to it first before anyone else." His gaze shifted downward to a stray piece of paper on which Sirius had scrawled a sort of poem to Moony. "Is this it?"

Rubbing his eyes, and not paying much attention, Sirius yawned tiredly. "I guess so…"

"Thanks. I suppose you really did come through for me after all." Grinning, he punched his friend playfully on the arm.

"Yeah…sure…whatever…" Smacking his lips, Padfoot drifted back off to sleep. Several minutes passed before he bolted upright.

_James had taken the poem for Remus!_

Frantically, Sirius grabbed his coat and rushed from the bedroom into the common room for a quick peek out the window. _There. _James and Lily were in the courtyard, surrounded by eager hopefuls that wanted a glimpse of the new song before the band officially performed it.

The tall boy bounded down the steps and threw open the castle doors. Cold air nipped at his nose and stung all his exposed skin, but Sirius ignored it, pressing on determinedly. Sprinting up to the crowd, he caught the last part of the song as he elbowed his way through the forest of students.

_The mere thought of you makes me press on_

_It lifts me up and keeps me going_

_Dreaming of your soft gentle lips_

_The curve of your hair and the swing of your hips…_

"No!" Sirius pushed away a third year with little effort.

_Nuzzling next to me, pushing away despair_

_My eyes sweeping over you, fingers running through your hair…_

"Stop!" Sirius was almost there…

_I love the way your scent just makes me loony…_

"Oh God!" What if Remus heard?

_Damn it all…_

"Oh, hi Sirius!" Lupin turned to him and smiled from his place near the front.

_I love you…_

Realizing what he had to do, Padfoot shoved past a group of giggling girls and knocked James over. Turning to face the annoyed groans of the audience, he lowered his voice and, staring straight at the brown haired werewolf in front of him, finished the song:

_I love you, Moony._


End file.
